The Father and Son
by doomslayer2016
Summary: Naruto was alone from his 4th birthday. Having met a stranger at the side of the road, his life will finally change for the bettet.


A/N: I don't own Naruto or the characters associated with the Manga/Anime. What I do own are the OC's and the storyline/plot.

But the Lord is faithful, and he will strengthen you and protect you from the evil one.

2 Thessalonians 3:3

A lone figure would be seen shuffling along the horizon. Dawned with a black traveling cloak, scarred from previous adventures, the cloak was torn and rugged. The figure was heaving as the sun's rays beat upon him. The heat took its toll on the entity and it collapsed on the dirt path, only a mile from civilization.

(Change to Naruto's perspective)

A little boy was walking on one of the many roads in his abode; The Hidden Leaf Village. He stopped in front of a food vendor, hoping to get a snack. He toddled over to the counter and put some change on the top, and pointed to the item he wanted. What he got a fist holding him by the shirt and throwing him back onto the street. Rage filled the young boy. He got back up and sped over to the counter, hoping to get his money.

"Mister, please give me my money." The child asked politely.

"What money?" The owner asked innocently. The child's patience ran out. He clenched his fists and smashed them against the counter.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" The young one yelled, causing a commotion.

"How dare you raise your voice at me!" The owner yelled. He then backhanded the boy to the ground, leaving a mark on his cheek. This downed child was Naruto Uzumaki. This was the 3rd vendor he visited, hoping to get something to eat. Naruto got up and brushed himself off. He gave a quick glare to the owner. He then flipped him the bird and took off into a nearby alley.

(Change to Kushina's perspective)

Kushina had just got the ANBU messenger, telling her the Hokage needs to see her. As she walked to the tower, she saw at the corner of her eye, a shop owner was chuckling and counting out some money. As she continued down the road, she heard murmurs amongst the crowd. Something about a vendor hitting a child. But she chose to ignore it, and continued to the tower. As the secretary opened the doors to the Hokage office, she had to clear the smoke to see the Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi. He had his tobacco pipe at the corner of his mouth, overlooking some documents.

"Ahh, Kushina. Just the person I was thinking about." Hiruzen said as he took out the pipe and exhaled smoke.

"Hello. What do you need Hiruzen?" Kushina said.

"I need you to find your son. Apparently, some street vendor said your son tried to rob him. He outran most of our trackers and K9s. The ANBU will help you on the way." Hiruzen explained.

"Where did the K9s lose him?" Kushina said with great worry.

"About a mile out of the village's walls." Hiruzen said.

(Change to Nauto's perspective)

Naruto ran through the forest along the road to the village. He couldn't stop running from the ANBU and ninja that chased him. Through some miracle, he lost them and put distance between him and the authorities. As he ran along a creek, the sun still beating down on him, he had to stop for a drink. He walked down to the water bank, cupped his hands, and filled them with the cool water. As they filled, he thought about what his mom would say. When his hands were filled with water, he bought them to his mouth and engulfed the liquid, allowing it to calm some nerves. As he finished, he took a breath and walked up to the road to see if anyone had found him. What greeted him was a man laying on the road, being baked in the hot sun. His cloak made it no better. He grabbed a stick and walked over to him, and poked his head. He poked his head a second time, before he could make contact on the third, a hand reached up and grabbed the stick, snapping it with no effort. This startled Naruto as he fell on his butt, and backed away with his arms and legs. The man tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Mister, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"...ter." The man said, his voice deep.

"What?" Naruto said getting closer to his face.

"...water." The man said with a wheeze as he lifted his head. Naruto looked at his facial features. Tan skin, different colored eyes, brown hair slicked back, a woodsman beard, and a vertical scar over his right eye.

"You need water?" Naruto asked.

"...Yes." The man confirmed. He handed him an empty canteen. Naruto nodded and took off for the creek. He filled the man's canteen and brought it back to him. When got up to the road, he saw the man crawling towards him.

"Easy there, Mister." Naruto said as he tried to help him sit upright. Naruto noticed another thing, this man weighed a ton! Thanks to his efforts, the man sat up. Naruto heard his struggle. The man held his hand out, wanting the canteen. Naruto gave it to the man. He took a drink and finished it's contents within seconds.

"So kid, where are we?" The man asked, his voice restored.

"My name is Naruto and we're a little ways away from where I live." Naruto with a hint of anger.

"Well Naruto, can you lead me to where you live or show me around town?" The man said with optimism

"Okay, but in exchange you have to help me get my money back." Naruto pleaded.

"Alright, let's go." The man said as him and Naruto started to walk back. Naruto also noticed that this man was a giant, he was so tall. Naruto then stopped.

"Mister, what's your name?" Naruto questioned.

"My name is Ezra." The now named Ezra said without stopping.

(Change to Kushina's perspective)

As she hopped from tree branch to branch, one thought entered her mind, 'I'm gonna kill that man that hurt Naruto!' Her motherly instincts took over and sped ahead, faster than ANBU could keep up. When she found a creek, she followed it, hoping Naruto was near the banks. What she found was tiny footprints leading to and away from the river bank. She followed them up to the road, and what she saw, she couldn't believe. She saw Naruto walking with a stranger towards the village. She quickly climbed the hill onto the road, ran over and suckerpunched the man in the head.

(Change to Ezra's perspective)

Just as Ezra and Naruto were starting to keep a steady pace, there was rustling in the bushes behind them. He turned his head and saw a woman with red hair. Instead of talking to him politely, she ran over and punched him in the head. He moved forward a foot, but he stopped it by planting his feet. The woman's hand was still planted on the side of his head, pressing as much force on him as she could muster. He then moved his hand, grabbed the lady's wrist, and threw her back without any force. The woman (Kushina) was flung back 20 feet and landed with a hard thump. Anger was visible on her face. She got up, and got into a fighting stance. Her right and left arms were up and her left leg was slightly bent. Ezra just chuckled. Naruto was worried for Ezra's safety, after all, his mom was scary! Ezra then got into a weird stance. He bent both legs slightly, he tuck his left hand under his left arm, and pushed out his right arm.

"Naruto, I always wanted someone to teach this style to. Because of your kind actions to a downed stranger, you are worthy of my training. Do you accept?" Ezra said, his eyes fixated on Kushina. Naruto look over to Kushina sadness in his eyes.

"Ezra, I accept your offer. Mom, you can now focus on Kasumi." Naruto said as he began to cry. Ezra just looked at him in curiosity.

"Wait, she's your mom? Well sorry about this miss. How about I show you what I'm going to teach your son." Ezra said with no disrespect.

(For a visualization of the fight, it was modeled after Ip Man 1 and 2. The scenes for reference are Ip Man vs Japanese Fighters in Ip Man 1, Ip Man vs Twister in Ip Man 2)

Kushina just roared and sped to Ezra, leaping to kick him in the face. He ducked under her leg and jumped, knocking her off balance. When she hit the ground, he put his knee on her chest, and lightly hit her on the cheek. She launched forward with her legs and knocked Ezra off her. He rolled forward and got back in his stance. She threw a jab at his head. He pushed her arm onto his shoulder, wrapped his arm around her extended arm, and began to punch her nose and abdomen repeatedly. Kushina, using her free arm, punched his throat, going for a kill move. Fist met Juglar and a crunch was heard as Ezra flew back.

Naruto cried as his teacher flew in the forest. Kushina got down on one knee and was heaving, she soon got up and wobbled over to her son. She hugged him close, letting him cry in her bosom, but she saw something that shouldn't be happening, Ezra was walking out of the tree line.

"Dang lady, what has your mom been feeding you?" Ezra as he snapped his neck back into place. Naruto looked over to the man and darted over to him. Naruto ran and jumped onto him, giving him a hug.

"I thought you died, and I would be alone again." Naruto muttered as his tears ceased.

"Nah, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I still got to teach ya." Ezra said as he returned the hug. His eyes widened and pushed Naruto away as soon a golden chain struck his heart.

"You will not!" Kushina exclaimed. Her hair was flailing up as she sent golden chains to stick Ezra. Ezra just laughed as a barrage of chain struck him. Kushina, in a blind rage, unsheathed her blood red katana and proceed to try decapitate Ezra. As soon her sword came within 3 inches of his neck, he grabbed her blade, stopping it right in its tracks. His hand then glowed a bright blue, his veins were visible in his hand. He crushed her blade with the infused hand. He then sucker punched her jaw, knocking her out cold. When her chains receded back in, his wounds soon closed up. He then picked Kushina up and looked back at the awestruck Naruto.

"Let's go home, bub." Ezra said as he carried Kushina back home, with Naruto soon following him.

(30 minutes later)

Izumo and Kotetsu were known as 'The Eternal Chunins.' The reason was that no matter how hard they worked, or how many missions they completed, they could never advance in rank. They both have been Chunin for 8 years, and it was about to be 9.

"Hey Izumo, do you think we will ever move up in rank?" Kotetsu asked. He already knew the answer.

"No, you already know that. Guarding the gate will forever be our job." Izumo said without hiding his opinion on the topic. But as soon as they saw 3 figures entered their vision, they became serious. As soon as they saw Ezra carrying an unconscious Kushina, they rang for an ANBU Black Ops team. Within 10 seconds a 3 man team was at the entrance and had their weapons drawn. Ezra pulled down his hood.

"Halt traveler, drop Lord Kushina and the boy." A bear ANBU stated.

"Can't do that Bear, you of all people should know." Ezra said as he lifted his hood. All the ANBU gasped and got on 1 knee, looked at the ground, and put their right hand over their hearts.

"We are sorry Lord Ezra! We did not know that was you. Please allow us to escort you to Lord Hokage!" Bear said as he lifted his head.

"Wait, we can't let this guy through! He could be a spy!" Izumo claimed. The snake ANBU got up, pointed, and yelled at him.

"If you value your pathetic ass life, you best shut the hell up!" She yelled.

"Hey Snake, watch your mouth huh? We got a little one present." Ezra said as he pointed his head at Naruto. Naruto being himself, protested.

"Hey, I'm not little!" Naruto yelled and pointed his finger at Ezra. Ezra just stared and chuckled a little. He then asked Bear to lead them to the Hokage's Tower.

(5 minutes later)

"Oh, I almost forgot. Hey bub, you remember our deal?" Ezra smiled and asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot too. Here I'll lead you to the man who stole my money." Naruto said as he too a left through a back alley. They soon came up to a BBQ restaurant.

"Hey snake, could you hold Kushina as Me and Naruto do something real quick." Ezra said as snake took Kushina. Ezra and Naruto went inside and took a seat on the bar stools next to the counter.

"So Naruto, when you see the guy, tell me and go wait outside with the ANBU. Ok?" Ezra said as Naruto nodded. After a few minutes, a tall 6'4" man came walking through the kitchen flaps. Naruto tapped Ezra, pointed to the giant, and then left. Ezra just smiled. He walked up to the guy, and tapped his shoulder. The man turned around and looked up at the behemoth.

"Hey buddy, what do you to eat today?" The man was intimidated by his superior size. Ezra chuckled and asked,

"Do you have a name?"

The man was sweating as he said,

"My name is John."

Ezra chuckled.

"Well John, can you answer my question?" Ezra said eriely.

"Yea, what's your question?" He asked, getting more scared by the second. Ezra put his hands on John's shoulders. Ezra headbutted him, causing others to gasp and move away from the fight.

"Why do you have such a soft skull?" Ezra taunted. John just yelled and began to fight the opponent. Ezra just laughed and balled his fists and slammed them against John's ears, causing his ears to ring. John threw a punch at Ezra. He caught his fist, twisted it to the left and upper cut his shoulder, dislocating it. John then attempted to kick Ezra. Ezra caught his foot, twisted his leg so his stomach was facing the group, and jumped on his left knee, shattering it. Ezra grabbed the downed man, and threw him against the bar counter. He then grabbed his left hand and put it on the bar.

"Let's play a little game." Ezra said as he grabbed a steak knife, he then began to sing a song.

(The song is by Rusty Cage on Youtube. The name is 'The NEW knife game song!')

"There's an old tradition a game we all can play it starts by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade" Ezra sang as he stropped the blade along his arm.

"You take a shot of whiskey and grab your knife and pray and you spread apart your fingers and this is what you say!" Ezra sang as he took a shot of whiskey and poured some on John's hand as he began to stab the spaces between John's fingers.

"Oh I have all my fingers the knife goes chop chop (Stab on middle finger) chop and if I miss the spaces between my finger the blood (Stab on thumb) will soon come out" Ezra continued as the alcohol burned John's hand.

"But all the same I play the game cause that's what it's all about

No you can't use a pencil you can't use a pen the only way to is with a knife when danger is your friend" Ezra sang as he nearly cut off John's fingers.

"Some may call it stupid some may call it dumb

But all the same we play the game because it's so damn fun" Ezra sang as he drank another shot.

"Oh I have all my fingers and the knife goes chop (Stab on pinky) chop chop and if I miss the spaces between my fingers the blood will soon come out

Because that's what it's all about

Oh chop (Completely cut off pinky) chop chop chop chop chop I'm picking (Another stab on middle finger) up the speed and if you hit one of your fingers your hand will start to bleed" Ezra finished as he plunged the knife through John's hand, sticking him to the counter top. Ezra waltzed over to the register, opened it, took all of the earnings, and proceeded to walk to the door. One waitress was in front of the door scared. Ezra got down to her height and said, "Boo." Causing her to faint. Ezra stepped over her and left.


End file.
